


Wow. Thanks for letting me know, heart.

by bellawrites



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawrites/pseuds/bellawrites
Summary: Takes place after the retreat in which Jesse notices more about Beca than Beca notices about Beca.“Don’t you think it’s a little weird that you couldn’t tell Chloe about the internship but it was so easy to tell me?”Beca scoffed. Was it weird? No, of course not. Chloe is so damn focused on the Bellas and it would have been really freaking hard to tell her after – I dunno – not telling her for months on end? She would totally flip, and then she’d do that face that Beca can’t stand. We all know the one.“Uh, no? You’re my boyfriend, Jess,”“Am I?”Beca slowly discovers her newfound feelings for a fellow Bella.





	1. Everything Happens For a Reason

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird that you couldn’t tell Chloe about the internship but it was so easy to tell me?”

 

Beca scoffed. Was it weird? No, of course not. Chloe is so damn focused on the Bellas and it would have been really freaking hard to tell her after – I dunno – not telling her for months on end? She would totally flip, and then she’d do that face that Beca can’t stand. We all know the one.

 

“Uh, no? You’re my _boyfriend_ , Jess,”

 

“Am I?” Her jaw hung low as she gawked at the boy. Her scoff wasn’t purposely released, but it was damn well valid! He’s her boyfriend, and I mean, she kisses him and stuff, doesn’t she? She totally does! That’s what couples do, they kiss. Sometimes his stubble annoys her, but it’s not _bad_ when they kiss. Not at all. And they get along, hell, she hasn’t gotten along so good with anyone in a very long time. You know, besides a select few here and there. Like Chloe. Oh, and the other Bellas.

 

“Last time I checked, yeah?” She quipped. The boy sitting on the bed next to her inhaled a long breath before shaking his head slightly.

 

“I think I’ve always kind of been more of just a bestfriend.” Her eyes narrowed at him as he talked, wanting him to explain more thoroughly because she had no fucking clue what he was going on about. This conversation – fight – argument- whatever, has never actually came up before. Their fights usually consisted about her lack of time for movie nights, or his tendency to use the wrong ‘your’ when texting. But this, this was a new one.

 

“Don’t give me that ‘I hate the world and I’m edgy’ stare, actually listen to me for a second,” Her brows furrowed before she stood up. His hands shot out, wanting her to wait, but no. This is what she does. She retreats, and that’s exactly what she’s going to do. And she’ll do it fucking well, thank you very much.

 

“How does this conversation even mean anything anyways, like,” She scrambled for her bag, slinging it over her shoulder whilst slipping her sneakers back on her feet.

 

“I’ve told Chloe about it, it’s over, done, awes.”

 

“Dude.” Her hand reached for the door, glancing over her shoulder to take a look at the boy.

 

“You even sound like her.” The small girl swallowed hard right before she stormed out of his dorm, and back to the Bella house.

 

What the actual fuck was that? She’d gone over because she agreed to watch one of those stupid sappy films her, most likely ex-boyfriend now, had wanted to watch. And he straight up began interrogating her. About _Chloe_. And then about her feelings, and all this junk. It wasn’t relevant, like, how was it even relevant to still talk about why she didn’t tell Chloe? Because she ended up telling her anyways. Okay, it kinda just came out in the heat of an argument – but she still told her.

 

A groan fell from her lips as she made her way through the front door, twisting her key from the lock before shutting it a bit more roughly than she usually would.

 

And the whole bestfriend boyfriend thing, what was that? He is her bestfriend, yeah, but he’s her boyfriend too! Bestfriends don’t kiss and do stuff, because she sure as hell doesn’t do that stuff with Chloe.

 

A flash of pink tinted the brunette’s cheeks for a second.

 

Ugh, Beca, just climb the stairs.

 

Yeah, those thoughts, no. Let’s not think about the redhead like that. Reaching the top of the stairs, she noticed a little styrofoam container sitting on top of her desk. A few napkins were neatly piled right beside it, the very top sheet having a bit of ink on it. She dropped her bag beside her chair, and grasped the napkin between her fingers.

 

_Knowing you, you’d be super hungry and totes forget_

_to grab anything to eat. No need to thank me! xoxo_

_-C_

Her chest took on an odd sensation, but it’s not all that unfamiliar and or unwelcome. She found herself catching her breath, before biting her cheek to keep that stupid grin that only Chloe brings out from taking over her face.

 

Okay, so she may have just had a breakup-fight with her boyfriend literally less than an hour ago, but Chloe doing things like this always brightens her day. It’s kind of made her into a total softie. Like, she cuddles now, only with Chloe because she likes to be the big spoon and she doubts Jesse would be able to be the small spoon. And she’d never let him find out just how much she enjoys the act. She’d never let anyone discover it. But her favorite ginger knows her better than Beca knows herself. This little takeout delivery being a prime example.

 

With a content sigh, she placed the noted napkin into her top desk drawer along with the few others from previous times, and then proceeded to eat her room temperature Chinese food.

 

Chloe is actually a fucking treasure when you think about it. She can’t put it into words how appreciative she is of the girl. Chloe looks out for her, and she has ever since Beca’s freshmen year. It’s so weird to think about that now, just how much she’s changed because of the Bellas. Because of Chloe.

 

Her cheeks flushed momentarily again as she scarfed down an egg roll.

 

The piercings have slowly been taken out – except for a select few – her eye makeup is a little less similar to a raccoon, and her wardrobe has a bit more of the color spectrum featured in it. Less blacks and greys, more warm colors, but black is definitely still the favored color she wore.

 

Was it bad that Beca didn’t feel heartbroken over Jesse right now? Or was it bad that she found herself thinking more about how she’s changed since her little alternative first year at college, or specifically how someone’s helped her change?

 

All good questions, all good questions indeed. She should really think long and hard about them – or evade them completely until backed into a corner. Yeah, she liked that second option more.

 

///

 

“You what?!”

Beca raised her shoulders and shut her eyes tightly. Why did she have to scream so loud? She was literally sitting right next to her.

 

“I just, called him and said it was over. But in all honesty,” She tossed a wink her bestfriend’s way to try and soothe her little moment of shock.

 

“It was mutual… I think.” Beca shrugged then, as if it was the period to end her sentence. She watched the other girl intently from her spot on the couch, seeing her raise her eyebrows which was followed by a light shake of her red curls.

 

“I can’t believe you guys broke up after what, four years together?” The brunette nodded. She couldn’t really believe it herself either. She’d spent so much time being his girlfriend – or whatever – it’ll be weird being single again. Oh God. She’s single.

 

She let out a groan before she felt a soft hand snake into her own, intertwining her fingers with the ginger’s effortlessly. They do this a lot.

 

“Hey, it’ll be okay Becs. Everything happens for a reason.” A small squeeze to her palm made the DJ sigh contently, giving her a squeeze right back.

 

“I know.”

 

And I guess she did know, in some way, that all of this was for the best. She loves Jesse, sure, and she’s attracted to him, he’s a great guy all in all. But it was slowly not working anymore, they just weren’t supposed to be together at this point in time.

 

“Let’s do something to cheer you up!” Looking to her right, she watched as the redheaded super senior beamed brightly. She widened her eyes.

 

“No, Chlo, I just want to relax and not do whatever it is you’re conspiring.” The other girl’s lips formed into a small pout, the enormous Chloe Beale grin dissipating at the brunette’s words.

 

“Becaaaaa,” She whined like a child, tugging on her hand momentarily.

 

“We don’t have to leave the house if you don’t want to.” The other girl was giving her those puppy eyes, her lip protruding into a large pout. Beca over exaggerated her eye roll before huffing.

 

“Will there be vodka involved?”

The redhead’s eyebrow quirked up as she gave her a lidded stare, her bright eyes darting to the carpet. Beca could feel the older woman’s fingers begin to run along one of her knuckles, humming lowly from across the couch.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“That’s not good enough for me Beale,” She lightly pinched Chloe’s thumb, a small yelp coming from her. Oh what a baby, she didn’t even pinch her that hard.

 

“I need consolation that there will be alcohol involved.” The hand that was overlapped with her own was quickly pulled away. She missed the contact almost immediately, but she brushed that off. The redhead crossed her arms, scoffing whilst lifting her chin slightly.

 

“Is my presence not consoling enough?”

 

“Your presence is quite a comforting one actually,” The taller girl gave her a disbelieving look. “Now give it back.” Beca lifted her hand between them, waggling her fingers impatiently. Chloe paused looking back and forth between Beca’s eyes – Beca keeping her face neutral – and her outstretched hand before sighing. Within a few seconds, she latched her hand back onto the brunette’s.

 

“So, vodka?”


	2. Confrontation Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man! The feedback was more than I had anticipated, and greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but here's the drunken 'Confrontation' chapter, but split into two because it was kind of long (in my eyes). I'm hoping to keep this fic a steady 4-7 day upload time between each chapter, so I think that's decent? Anyways, if you're from Tumblr, hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you. Enjoy.

Her mind was buzzing, and a bit fuzzy. Every thing felt so good on her palms, and she really couldn’t help the sloppy grin that was plastered on her face as Chloe slurred to her. Ah, Chloe. Her bestest friend. Bestest. That’s – is that a word? She laughed loudly in her head, taking another long swig of the bottle next to her.

 

“Becs, you’re so tiny,” Glancing toward the girl across from her, both of them somehow moving onto the floor, she sent her a hard glare. Chloe huffed.

 

“I’m just worried you’re gonna drink it all.” With a light shrug of her shoulders, the drunken grin was back onto her face. God, that woman sitting cross legged in front of her she – she was – Beca doesn’t even know. But her eyes are like crazy blue right now and she’s giving her that little Chloe Beale smile. It made her feel all hot and sweaty, but it was kinda cool – in a way – or something.

She scratched her knee before sliding the nearly empty bottle back to the middle of them.

 

“See?” Her hand motioned unsteadily to the glass in front of her. “I didn’t dr-drink it all.” Keeping down a hiccup, she narrowed her eyes at her companion playfully. They both erupted into small fits of giggles, before settling down a bit after a while.

 

“I can’t believe it’s actually over, dude.” The brunette said, exhaling roughly. Her long term, husband material, father material – okay ew – boyfriend is no longer her boyfriend. It was all just, weird. Chloe nodded slowly, her fingers running along the neck of the bottle.

 

“You guys always seemed like you’d be in it for the long run you know,” She slapped four fingers together, creating a small square in the middle of them.

 

“Hash-tag Jeca for-eva.” Beca wrinkled her nose, shaking her head quickly.

 

“No, never say that again. Like ever.” Chloe laughed wholeheartedly, wiping under her eyes.

 

“I’m so funny.”

 

“You’re so not.”

 

“Ya well, you’re _drunk_.”

 

“You’re drunk- _er_.”

 

“You’re,” Chloe’s index finger raised in thought, pausing dramatically before dropping it back to her lap.

 

“-not wrong.”

 

They both laughed, Beca finding Chloe’s hand and subconsciously winding her’s into it. It all felt right, so she continued their little hand-holding session, focusing on the softness of Chloe’s skin for a solid few minutes.

 

She sighed.

She never felt like crying, not once. And it made her feel super guilty. Super fucking guilty. You’re supposed to cry over boys, right? Jesse was a good guy, he was a good one, and maybe she was losing something wonderful? She grimaced to herself. No, that doesn’t feel right to say. Jesse is great, but he wasn’t _her_ perfect. She wasn’t his either, that was clear. He was just a bit too – like – fuck. Who knows. Maybe there was no reason to this issue, maybe it was just how it was!

 

With a groan, she tugged lightly on the redhead’s painted fingers.

 

“Why are men so – so,” Her free hand flailed around the middle of them, trying to grasp for the word she was looking for. With a puff of her cheeks, she let it go. She had no idea what she was trying to explain. She pouted, almost in a child-like manor.

 

“Why can’t we just marry each other?” She could feel the hand in hers stiffen and twitch within her hold momentarily, but she hadn’t really acknowledged it.

 

“Like, that would be so much _easier_.” Beca turned more to the other girl, looking at her face, examining it. Her tongue stuck out partially, tilting her head to the side as she studied Chloe. She let out a low hum.

 

“Yeah, I could totally go gay for you.” A light tint of red stained the other girl’s cheeks, but she just blinked back at Beca before chuckling.

 

“What?” Beca asked through that large, drunk smile. Chloe shook her head at her.

 

“You’d ‘go gay’ for me?” She scrunched her fingers as she said that, as if using air-quotes would get some sense into the little DJ.

 

“I’m sure half of the continent would switch teams for you, Chlo.” Beca’s brows furrowed in confusion. Surely she knew this already!

 

“Like,” She motioned furiously around the super senior. “Have you seen you? You’re gorgeous.” Though Chloe’s mouth was opening and closing – kind of reminding Beca of a fish out of water – she continued to ramble on.

 

“I don’t blame Jesse for thinking that you were moving in on me,” As if she wasn’t drunk a few moments ago, the redhead gripped tightly onto Beca’s hand, her glazed over expressions becoming serious in a flash.

 

“He what?” She was talking, questioning the brunette, but she couldn’t really hear her. It happened a lot when alcohol was involved.

 

“-like yeah okay, maybe you’re painfully attractive and stuff,” Chloe squeezed a few times on the limp hand in her own, trying to get her best friend to get out of her weird ramble.

 

“Bec,”

 

“-what gives him the right to assume that there’s more to it, he’s supposed to just understand how it is,”

 

“Beca-” The brunette closed her eyes as she continued to spew more and more of her conversation she had with her ex-boyfriend to her best friend and co-captain.

 

“-but you’re really pretty and we do spend a lot of time togeth-” Beca hissed in pain as she felt a sharp sting to her hand. Looking at her poor lump of skin and bones, there was a large bite mark right below her thumb.

 

“Did you seriously just?” A copper eyebrow raised, challenging Beca to say anything else. With a gulp, she widened her eyes.

 

“Okay then.” She mumbled under her breath, flinching as Chloe just adjusted herself in her spot and didn’t take a swing at her. Looking at the other girl, she could see the serious turn in her features, how she was putting on the face she used when she told all the Bellas she had nodes. And it really made Beca feel uneasy.

 

She was saved by a rustling noise coming from behind the couch, and into the kitchen.

 

“Awe, you guys started drinking without me?” The booming voice belonged to none other than Amy. God, she owed her one. Standing up – a bit too quickly – Beca staggered over to her blonde friend.

 

“It was a Bella emergency,” She cocked her head over to her co-captain.

 

“Don’t blame Chloe though. We kinda drank your vodka.” Amy shook her hands out in front of her, winking once.

 

“Don’t worry short-stack,” Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively as she rocked from side to side. Beca sighed through her nose, rolling her eyes. They always teased her about her relationship with Chloe. Just because it kind of teetered on the best friend edge, doesn’t mean – doesn’t mean she could – she shouldn’t be teased so much. It wasn’t a big deal. In fact, everyone knew it wasn’t a big deal. Except for Fat Amy. She was, determined to say the least, always saying that she wanted ‘to get to the bottom of this ship’, and something about sailing and being the captain of the boat. It was weird – she was weird.

 

“Bumper has emergencies sometimes too.” With another slow wink, the blonde made her way towards the booze cabinet, and then plopped down on the couch with a fresh bottle of alcohol. As she started to notice the other Bellas file in, she gave them all a simple greeting, before heading up to her and Amy’s shared room.

 

She didn’t feel too well, considering she drank way too much, oh and the fact that she spilled everything to Chloe. She felt weirdly vulnerable at the moment, so, she latched on to her duvet as if it would keep her from floating off into oblivion. God that was so emo.

 

Scrunching her eyes tightly, she began to count to one hundred over and over again until she eventually passed out. A specific blue hue taking over her dreams.

 

///

 

She wasn’t avoiding Chloe. She swears she wasn’t. Ugh fuck, it feels like she is – she definitely is. Why is she doing this, it’s completely unnecessary – it’s, it’s. Fuck.

 

She was mindlessly toying around with her small midi keyboard, and accidentally yanked the knob off of the side. With an annoyed groan, she tried to stick it back on, with no luck.

 

“Fan-fucking-tastic, just great – you know what, this is wonderful.” A few more sarcastic comments later, she became less annoyed with herself and more just – stressed. What will Chloe say to her when she finally catches her alone? Is she going to treat her like a wild cat and slowly ease into it? Or is she going to attack her full on, as blunt as can be?

 

With another loud groan, her hand found its way to her scalp, scratching and pulling at her dark locks roughly.

 

“You okay?” Stopping her movements, she clenched her jaw before shutting her eyes and dropping her head onto her desk. Guess it’s kinda hard to avoid someone who sleeps just a few doors away from your own room. Swallowing for a second, she sighed, rubbing one of her palms against her chin.

 

“Yeah, I’m – Yeah.” She knew that wasn’t a very good reply, so she cleared her throat. Why was she finding it so hard to talk, God damn it.

 

“Just stressed.” Sitting straight, she swiped her hand under her nose a few times.

 

“More than usual.” She added. The air felt thick, but the other girl didn’t seem phased. She didn’t seem like she was feeling anything different, really. So maybe she forgot about everything Beca said the night before. But she did look like she wanted to say something, and it probably was exactly what Beca didn’t want to talk about.

 

“So,” Inhaling deeply, she faced her friend who was standing near the banister of the stairs, waiting for her to continue. Even if she didn’t necessarily want her to – with this specific conversation anyways.

 

“You wanna actually talk about the break up, now that vodka isn’t in that little system of yours?” Being sarcastic in dire situations was a coping mechanism, a sign that she was just – not a functioning adult. Who really was anyways?

 

“Are you sure about that? Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if I bled alcohol after last night.” It was a rough try at sarcasm, but it’d have to do. The smile on Chloe’s face was – it made Beca feel like she needed to be more sentimental. But, she didn’t actually have the need to be sentimental, she just felt Chloe _wanted_ her to be. And I mean – she gets it. She broke up with Jesse, and the redhead is probably worried for her. Scratch that, she is worried for her. So, she’ll have to suck it up and be emotional for Chloe’s sake.

 

She sighed shakily. Easier said than done.

 

Her hands patted her knees once, rubbing the jean material briefly before motioning for Chloe to sit down at her bed. It’s not her, no, Chloe is honestly such a comforting person, and she’s genuine. So genuine, it blinds Beca. But, sharing how she feels has always been a hard thing for her – even if it was Chloe. Out of all the people in the world, Chloe is the one who she can actually talk to without wanting to punch someone in the face. It’s just a climb up a mountain for them to really get to that point where Beca can be absolutely honest.

 

She pushed herself in her desk chair so she wheeled closer to her bed that the redhead was currently occupying. Beca gnawed on her lip as she watched the other girl pull her legs up and under herself.

 

“Where do you wanna start?” The brunette uttered out, clearing her throat afterwards. It was painfully dry, and she would kill to use that as an excuse to go get a glass of water – or maybe something a bit stronger. But she swallowed that idea down a very dry, dry throat.

 

Chloe hummed before setting her hands in her lap.

 

“I’m not sure,” Her mouth twisted to the side as a thoughtful look came across her face, her eyes moving to the floor before locking with steel blue ones.

 

“Maybe back-track to why things ended.” Beca’s brows furrowed as she remembered what he had said before she all but sprinted out of his room.

 

“ _So,” Beca was kicking off her shoes as she always did when entering Jesse’s dorm room. It was a routine they started soon after she got the internship at Residual Heat. Take off shoes, drop onto bed, watch a shitty romantic comedy, kiss goodbye. It worked for them considering Beca was a very busy person, and Jesse kind of was too._

 

“ _How’s Chloe?” She frowned at him. He never really asked about her co-captain too often, so the question threw her off for a moment. But it’s not like it was completely out of the blue, she HAD just came back from a weekend long trip with the girl._

 

“ _Uh, yeah. She’s good I guess. She doesn’t seem too,” Moving her hands in front of her, she tried to phrase the sentence correctly._

 

“ _Too first-semester-Aubrey?” He finished for her. Beca snickered, nodding lightly before plopping down beside the boy. She bounced them both a few times from the impact, before inhaling deeply._

 

“ _She just seemed really tense about, like, everything. Worlds, leaving the Bellas,” She let her words hang, Jesse waving his hand so that she knew he understood._

 

_After a few moments of silence, Beca adjusted her shirt to keep her hands busy. She felt an odd sense of nervousness coming over her, as if she knew something was going to happen in that dorm sooner or later._

 

“ _Why?” She found herself asking, in a weirdly vulnerable whisper. She hadn’t meant for it to sound so – so weak, but hopefully Jesse would just answer the simple question._

 

She wasn’t expecting the blatant interrogation that came after.

 

“Yeah he kinda just,” A pale slender finger shot up to her mouth, her teeth raking over her nail. A nervous tick she developed as a child, no doubt.

 

“He thought that he was more of just a best friend, and that you,” She squinted her eyes, sighing loudly. Why was this so hard? It’s not like she hadn’t had numerous instances where people thought her and Chloe were a thing. It’s happened more often than not. Even Legacy thought they were dating until she was told otherwise. But this was different, so fucking different because it was her boyfriend – ex boyfriend – that called her out on it. On something that wasn’t worth calling her out on!

 

Beca grunted in frustration.

 

“He thought that you and I weren’t – _just_ best friends.”

 


	3. Confrontation Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I've been trying to write longer chapters than my like, average length - which is painfully short? - but here we are! There's a surprise coming up that I didn't expect writing into this, but hey-ho, I do what I want I guess? Anywho, enjoy.

Chloe enjoyed physical contact, she’s all about physical affection. She has ever since she was a small freckle-faced toddler, and the trait has been carried on all the way into her adulthood. She enjoyed it, she loved it – craved for it even. So personal boundaries is something she always thought, ‘Huh, why would this exist?’

Meeting this petite little alternative girl one day totally flipped her world upside down.

 

She’d never met anyone who was so opposed to physical contact, someone who seemed so distant and sarcastic when compared to those around her. She’d never met someone who was her total opposite, and it irked her in a way she can’t explain. But she wanted to get to know her, to chip away at those walls and really see who was behind them.

 

And if she’s honest, it was actually kind of easy to get Beca’s walls to flake away – though there’s still little bricks around her feet sometimes – Chloe proceeds to simply step right over them.

 

As days went by, and years passed, Beca became more open to physical contact from her. And Chloe became more aware of when she should and shouldn’t initiate it.

 

At this very moment, she had no clue as to what she should do with her hands. She should do something, right? Maybe not? She couldn’t help but find this whole thing a bit humorous. Whether it was the situation as it is, or if it was the face Beca was pulling right now. She couldn’t hold in the loud, throaty laugh that came out of her mouth – despite her efforts to keep it down.

 

“Dude – why are you – ugh,” Beca covered her face and scrunched her eyes closed, probably until she could see stars. Chloe sputtered out apologies between her barks of laughter, but she just – couldn’t stop! Gosh, it was just too funny not to laugh.

 

“This _so_ isn’t funny.” Beca buried her face deeper into her hands, letting out a groan. The redhead’s laughter died down to giggles, until it eventually subsided, leaving her with flushed cheeks, and a hint of a smile lingering on her face. Now was the time to initiate contact, she thought.

 

“It’s kinda funny.” She bit her lip as she stared at the brunette, pondering what she should do now. She still wasn’t so sure, but she knew she didn’t want her friend to hide from her. Because although Chloe loved physical contact, she really loved making eye contact. And eye contact with Beca was super hard to get – but when she did get it, she savored it, basked in it.

 

Slowly, she reached over and tapped twice on one of Beca’s hands. There was a small puff of air that came from between the DJ’s palms before she squeezed her hands impossibly closer to her face. The redhead drummed her fingers on Beca’s hands a few more times.

 

“Knock, knock.”

 

“Nobody’s home.” The shorter girl grumbled, though it was a bit muffled from under her fingers. Chloe dropped her hand with a sigh. She knew how Beca was, this is how she acted. But then again, maybe she wasn’t just being a closed off little goofball. Chloe’s eyes shone with amusement.

 

“Beca Mitchell,” She scooted closer to the edge of the bed, closer to Beca who was still hiding behind those black-nailed fingers.

 

“Are you _embarrassed_?” She said it in a teasing tone, trying to urge the other girl to stop shying away from her. She wants to see that cute little face she’s come to love.

 

Beca’s hands flew away from her slightly pink face, and her eyes popped open widely.

 

“I’m not embarrassed – I’m just – can you not,” She let out the longest groan Chloe’s ever heard from her, which is actually pretty long – and kind of impressive. The redhead chuckled quietly as she snagged one of the now loose hands and held tightly – though the other girl did try to flinch away. It didn’t bother Chloe much though. Once she’s got her grip, she doesn’t plan on letting go. Like a pit-bull. Bite down, and lock on.

 

After a few moments of taking deep breaths, the younger girl shut her eyes. Her other hand played with the stitching on her desk chair, Chloe could practically hear the cogs turning in her head.

 

“I’m not embarrassed.” It was quiet, but firm this time as opposed to her awkward mess of words prior. Beca shook her head slowly, finally giving Chloe that eye contact she’d been wanting so desperately for the past ten minutes.

 

“I guess I feel, I dunno, misunderstood? God,” A small smile ghosted on the brunette’s lips as she began to play with the ginger’s index finger.

 

“That sounded so angsty teenager of me – sorry you had to hear that.” Chloe bit her tongue between her teeth whilst sporting a toothy grin.

 

“You _were_ an angsty teenager once Bec, you don’t have to apologize.” She watched as the brunette bit her cheek thoughtfully, nodding a few times.

 

“Old habits die hard.” Beca mumbled, shifting her eyes to the floor and then back to the redhead’s own.

 

There was another pause before Chloe was beginning to really feel the tension in the air. So Beca felt misunderstood, which is understandable. Because they aren’t more than best friends no matter what people see and think. Their relationship is how it is, everyone knows that. They’re Beca and Chloe.

 

The redhead ran her thumb over Beca’s knuckle, watching as goosebumps rose all up her arm. It gave her a weird tingly feeling in her chest, seeing how the quick action affected the other girl. She suppressed a grin.

 

“I’m sorry that he couldn’t understand,” Her tone was a soothing one, one that was used solely for Beca when need be. But then one of her own thoughts cut off her mini speech she was preparing to give her.

 

He didn’t understand, sure, but why would Beca break up with him if he didn’t understand? Wouldn’t she just explain it to him, lick his pride a little and then things would be fine?

 

“Chlo, you okay there?” She snapped her attention back to those dark navy eyes, blinking a few times. Should she ask? She shouldn’t, right? No, she shouldn’t. She won’t, maybe another time would be more fitting.

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Chloe plastered a signature smile on, possibly a bit too big, but the bigger the better. Beca narrowed her eyes, studying her friend for a few seconds.

 

“You just seemed zoned out, and you looked – uh, confused?” Chloe’s eyebrow quirked up before muttering a small ‘oh’. She shook her head, brushing it off.

 

“I was just thinking about everything, you know.” Beca nodded a few times. Chloe could tell that they needed to switch the subject now, this talk didn’t seem to get them anywhere, but at least they talked – a little bit. As if sensing what the redhead was thinking, Beca slapped Chloe’s knee gently, giving it a small squeeze.

 

“How about we take the Bellas out somewhere? We’ve all been a bit on edge – graduation is right around the corner, and then worlds,” She let out a breath to end her sentence that was turning into a ramble, Chloe noticing the small twinkle in her eye as she spoke. It was true, they’ve been so stressed about every little thing, and maybe the distraction would be beneficial for all of them – not just for Beca.

 

“I think that’s exactly what we need. What’d you have in mind?”

 

///

 

Beca’s never really been a competitive type. She likes to win, sure – but she was never too upset if she didn’t end up coming in first. She enjoys the process, the performance, the game, whatever.

 

This however – was not one of those times.

 

Beca and her co-captain were the last to wait on their rental shoes as the other Bellas wandered over to their two lanes. She leaned her elbow on the counter, turning her gaze to Chloe to give her one of her signature ‘I’m a badass and I know it’ looks. The redhead knowingly rolled her eyes.

 

“You ready to have your ass handed to you, Beale?” This was something Beca loved about their relationship. She loved the back and forth, the inside jokes, the ease, the blushing – though she’d argue that last one until the day she’s lowered into her grave – but over all, she just loved talking with Chloe. It was easy, it was welcomed, unlike most of the conversations she has with people.

 

“I don’t know, can you even reach it, _Rebeca_?” She so did not use her full name. Beca puffed before narrowing her eyes and then leaning to the side away from the counter. Taking an over exaggerated glance to the senior’s backside, she shrugged.

 

“You wanna see if I can try?” She never usually had the upper hand when it came to the teasing banter with Chloe. Usually she was a stuttering, awkward mess. But she felt oddly confident. Something in the air, she just felt – lighter or whatever.

 

There was a moment where the other girl seemed stuck, a light blush tinting her cheeks. But it was quickly gone and replaced by her playful demeanor in all of four seconds.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Assuming the conversation ended there, Beca smirked to herself. She totally had the upper hand, what a great change of scenery before her.

 

“Then again, you probably already have it figured out considering it’s given your full attention during Bellas’ practice.” Spoke too soon. The brunette choked on her spit, trying to lean back onto the counter, but slipping a few times. She shook her head. That was so not true. She didn’t ogle her friend and objectify her like that! She wouldn’t do that. She’s just trying to get a rise out of you Beca, don’t let it work.

 

Okay maybe like – once – but everyone has! She had to watch otherwise they wouldn’t be able to get the choreo right.

 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Beca pursed her lips, biting on her cheek roughly until she could taste copper on her tongue.

 

“The attention isn’t _unwanted_.” Chloe ended her sentence with a slow wink, successfully hindering any brain activity going on up there in the DJ’s head.

 

This always happened when they got into their little groove of talking. There was always light flirting – Beca couldn’t deny that. It was pretty downright and playful, innocent even. Well, usually. But it’s like every other word out of the senior’s mouth is a blush-bullet right to her face that makes Beca’s palms sweaty, and her vision foggy.

 

The redhead let out a little growl, and made a clawing motion with her hand before chuckling.

 

“Wow, do I amuse you?” The woman in front of her kept giggling like a school girl, covering her mouth with her hand as if Beca not being able to see it would actually hide her laughter. It didn’t.

 

“You’re a sick, _sick_ person Chloe Beale.”

“Sickly vying for your undying attention, Beca Mitchell.” Chloe pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, sighing loudly as she pretended to swoon. Beca scoffed.

 

“Eight and a half and a seven?” Oh thank God.

Beca turned to the teenager behind the desk, nodding in the general direction of him as she swiped her slightly smaller shoes from the counter top.

 

She settled down on one of the plastic chairs behind their lane, grumbling over having to use the velcro clad shoes instead of laced ones.

 

And then the teams were being situated.

 

Beca almost immediately grabbed on to Emily, declaring she had dibs because come on – it was freaky how good the freshman was at bowling. They’d gone a few times prior, this being their fourth time that year, and every single game the tall girl played she absolutely dominated.

 

Chloe pouted at the brunette.

 

“Aww, no fair.” Though the big pink lip that was jutted out was oh so friggin’ cute, Beca’s game face did not falter. Well maybe a little bit, but not too much.

 

“I called dibs. So suck it.” She motioned a _very_ inappropriate gesture, the other woman gasping in shock. Fat Amy approached from behind Chloe, resting a gloved hand atop her shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry Ginger, back in Tasmania I was known for my ball play,” The blonde glanced a look at Beca, and then Emily before coughing.

 

“-And bowling.”

 

Beca gave her friend a weird – and slightly horrified – look before clapping her hands together.

 

“Let’s just grab our,” The brunette sputtered for a moment, exhaling deeply. “Balls, and – yeah, yep.” Come on Beca, you’re a fucking grown-up, you can say balls. Shaking her head momentarily, she sauntered off to the many rows of bowling balls. Settling for an eight pound green one, she made her way back to the lane, setting it down on the rail. After a few minutes, all the girls had theirs chosen, Emily handling the button board thingy. The thing that controls all the – the scores on the TV and – stuff.

 

“Team name, Cap?” The tall girl asked. Beca wondered for a moment, thinking for something witty, or funny, or maybe just initials. She snapped abruptly, startling the freshman.

 

“Flashlight?” The legacy nodded at the name, her excitement growing exponentially.

 

“Amy wants our name to be Muffgate, so.” Beca snickered at her fellow captain whilst giving her a pity stare. Chloe scoffed.

 

“Oh yeah, laugh it up Mitchell. But you won’t be laughing when you get beaten by a team called _Muffgate.”_

 

“God, you’re right.” She nodded seriously, her lips thinning from holding in her giggles. Beca crossed her arms, coughing before glancing up to one of the two TVs in their lane. Looks like Emily will be going first, then Beca, Amy, and then Chloe.

 

///

 

“Yes! Eat it!” Beca thrust the air, spinning around to do a small victory dance. It was her fourth strike in a row, and she _really_ wanted Chloe to know that team Flashlight was winning.

 

Stepping down from the small step, Beca flounced towards the redhead, ready to flaunt her streak in her face when she realized she wasn’t looking at her. Chloe had her head down, biting her lip at her phone along with a furrowed brow, a look of confusion? Concentration? Beca’s cockiness died down as she sat beside her friend.

 

“You okay Chlo?” She asked quietly, seeing as she’s concerned for the girl – and Amy having somehow gotten her ball stuck in lane 30 when they were in lane 14, they have a lot of time to waste. The redhead looked up, a bit sheepish as she locked her phone.

 

“Yeah, yes. I’m having a wonderful time.” Beca could just be reading into things, but the smile on Chloe’s face wasn’t reaching her eyes like it usually did. Her fingers were fidgeting in her lap, though wrapped around her pink-case covered phone. And her eyes were averting every few seconds.

 

Beca sighed.

 

“You’re an awful liar,” Beca gave her a half smile, watching as Chloe’s cheeks reddened. She bit the inside of her cheek before laying a hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly.

 

“But you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Beca nodded once to confirm her statement, seeing Chloe’s ‘I-am-totes-okay-why-do-you-ask’ expression slip away. She leaned into Beca’s touch, inhaling deeply before she spoke – and Beca listened the whole time.

 

Up until Chloe started talking about Tom.

 

Now that – that’s a name she thought she’d never hear again. Well, she hoped she’d never have to hear it again, or see him again, or have him in her best friend’s life again. But here she is, listening – as she used to when he first came into their lives – listening to Chloe talk about how he was back, how he wouldn’t stop texting her, calling her.

 

And Beca just wanted – she doesn’t know. Air? Or maybe like – a really big knife. He was the worst boyfriend of all the boyfriends she’s met of Chloe’s, just thinking about it made her skin crawl.

 

And now he’s back – in Georgia. Great.

 

 


	4. No One Will Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter yet but, had to post it to make my transition work. Hope you enjoy!

The first text she had received during Emily’s turn was fine. It didn’t bother her, and it wasn’t unusual that her exes would pop up every once in a while. But the next few were persistent, urgent, it was odd. Tom of all people would have moved on, but he seemed to really want Chloe to see his new girlfriend. And Chloe couldn’t care less, but something happened. She didn’t know what, but she had an itch to say something – maybe just fib a little bit, just a pinch. It wouldn’t hurt anyone, she decided.

 

**Tom, 4:03PM** _\- Come on Chlo-Bear, I haven’t seen you in ages. Let’s set something up with Tara?_

 

**Tom 4:03PM** _\- Tara’s my gf btw._

 

She rolled her eyes at the clarification. A puff of air sputtered from between her lips as she tapped out her reply.

 

**Me 4:06PM** _\- Can’t, I’m actually all tied up with my girlfriend too! Darn!_

 

Chloe cackled quietly, softly. She knew it’d rile him up, he was totally a closeted homophobe, and never liked it when Chloe brought up her bisexuality. Beca’s right, he is a douche.

 

The text back was immediate, her phone vibrating before she even set it down.

 

**Tom 4:06PM** _-_ _Girlfriend, lol. I doubt that._

 

Chloe huffed before shooting her head up. He was so – so freaking – just so rude! She glanced around, noticing it was Beca’s turn. So she quickly snapped a shot of the girl – only her in the frame – swinging the bowling ball back. Her fingers went a mile a minute, typing out a response.

 

**Me 4:08PM -** { **Photo Attachment** }

**Me 4:08PM** _\- We’re actually on a date right now, so slow replies. It’s my turn._

 

It wasn’t her turn, it was Amy’s, but Tom didn’t need to know that. As far as he knows, she’s on a date with the little alternative girl, and that’s all the evidence he needs. Chloe feels her phone go off a few more times as she resumes watching her girls bowl.

 

 

After a few smirking looks from a certain brunette – and a gutter ball from Amy – Chloe hurried with her turn, successfully getting a spare. She heard her best friend mutter a teasing ‘lucky shot’ as she passed, spanking her forearm before sitting back down in her seat. Sighing with a small smile, Chloe unlocked her phone to see numerous texts from Tom.

 

**Tom 4:10PM** \- _Is that the girl who was in the showers that 1 day? Wtf_

**Tom 4:10PM** \- _Becky, right? You’re dating Becky?_

**Tom 4:12PM** \- _Chloe?_

**Tom 4:13PM** \- _Don’t act like you’re not getting my txts_

 

Chloe rolled her eyes. He’s never really changed over the few years, has he?

 

**Me 4:31PM** \- _I said I was taking my turn,_ _I’m on a date remember?_ _Her name’s Beca, and we are_ _together_ _. Have been for a while now :_ _)_

 

She just wanted to get a rise out of him, and she really did. She could tell with his weirdly frantic responses. Like the world relies on him replying to her. Chloe lets out a small, satisfactory giggle.

 

**Tom 4:31PM** \- _I know what you said, but still. So it’s a double date then, Friday night at Maria’s Diner, around 7_

 

Chloe was about to say they were busy, or anything really that rejected the offer when he sent another text. She bit her tongue – metaphorically speaking considering she was typing with her fingers and not her tongue.

 

**Tom 4:31PM** \- _Unless of course, you AREN’T actually dating_ _that_ _chick-midget_

 

Her hands were typing before she knew what she was saying.

 

**Me 4:32PM** \- _We’ll be there._

 

///

 

“No.”

 

“Becs, come on-” Beca groaned. How the hell does something like this happen? One minute she’s mourning the fact that the douche was stealing her co-captain’s attention away from the Bellas’ night out – next thing she knows, she’s being told that Chloe said a ‘little white lie’, as the redhead had put it – to her ex.

 

“Do I have to say it in Spanish? No.” Chloe gripped the brunette’s arms, pleading as Beca shifted awkwardly in the hold.

 

“I already told him though, I can’t take it back!” Beca stared at her with all the frustration she’d been holding in at the moment.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have told him anything!” Ripping away from the ginger’s grasp, she hurried into her closet, settling on changing into something comfortable. Anything to make her feel more comfortable. A loud whine emerged from outside her wardrobe. Beca rolled her eyes before exiting the small closet clad in her tank top and pajama bottoms.

 

“Beca, please. I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate,” Beca crossed her arms, standing in front of the girl who was currently sitting cross legged on her bed. She raised an eyebrow at her.

 

Chloe was practically choking Beca’s stuffed kangaroo in her lap – a present she claimed from a certain Australian two birthdays ago.

 

“He wants to flaunt his new fling in my face, so I lied. But then he cornered me,” She released one of her hands from the choke hold, pointing a single finger at Beca.

 

“He _challenged_ me.” Beca scoffed. It wasn’t like Chloe to lie in general, but to drag Beca into this – that was just – ugh. The redhead widened her eyes, puling her bottom lip over her top into a pout. Beca knew she was gonna cave, she always pulled this face when she didn’t get what she wants. Fuck.

 

It wouldn’t be so bad. It wouldn’t be so different from how they were now, right? Just like, more PDA, peck on the cheek, pet names? Beca let out the longest sigh ever, before a loud squeal filled her ear drums.

 

“This is _so_ not cool.”

 

Hands were thrown around her tightly, and those quick rubs across her shoulders made Beca hold in a different kind of sigh. A spew of ‘thank you’s were tumbling out of Chloe’s mouth as she hopped about in the embrace.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. When’s this – thing with Douche-face again?” Chloe pulled back, arms still around the brunette securely. Those crystal blue eyes looked up in thought, humming quietly.

 

“Tomorrow.” Her face contorted into a mixture of sheepish and fright, scrunching her eyes and mouth tightly. Beca furrowed her brows, staring at the girl in front of her. Her hands landed around the other girl’s waist, trying to balance herself in the midst of all this.

 

“Seriously, Beale? You waited this long to tell me that I’m your – _girlfriend_?”

 

“Pretend girlfriend,” She corrected, squeezing the girl all the more harder. Beca could see the senior’s eyes dance across her own face, the redhead’s lips forming a hint of a grin that Beca wanted to roll her eyes at, but she refrained from doing so.

 

“And it’s only until he goes back to New York, I promise.” Beca tensed. Goes back to New York, so he’s not staying then – right? Thank the heavens. She could _not_ handle having Tom in the same state as she was – it just made her feel so uncomfortable.

 

“When is he going back?” The shy, sheepish look came back to the redhead’s face.

 

“Few weeks? Maybe more, maybe less, after graduation?” The brunette released from the hold Chloe had on her, crossing her arms firmly in front of her chest once more whilst jutting her hip out. Beca gave her the hardest glare she possibly could – Chloe could hardly handle them, so she never usually sent them her way unless she was really in trouble. And lord almighty, she was so in trouble right now.

 

The taller girl shrunk under her gaze, squirming about in place, hands twisting and fisting at the hem of her shirt.

 

“Really Chlo? What about the Bellas, what are you gonna tell them?”

 

“They won’t even have to know! Things won’t be any different with the Bellas, it’s – it’s,” She groaned, her hands no longer fidgeting at her top, but flailing about as she spoke.

 

“It’s only in front of Tom and his girlfriend, I swear. No one will know.” Beca lessened her intensity with her glare, narrowing her eyes into slits.

 

“No one will know?” Chloe was quick to answer.

 

“No one.”

“And you’re positive you can’t get out of this?”

 

“One hundred and ten percent positive.” The brunette wiped her face momentarily before dropping her hands completely. She took a second to think a few more things through.

 

Okay so, it’s literally just pretending for one night, and maybe a few things here and there for Tom. That’s it – she could do that. She’s a great actress. No, wait. She shouldn’t act, she should just – like, do what she already does? What they already do – or – okay no, wait.

 

“Yeah, let’s just – we can do this, right?” Chloe nodded her head furiously, her fingers uncrossing from her sides. This must mean a lot to her. Ugh.

 

“Yes, totes, abso-aca-lutely.”

 

“Remove that word from your vocabulary, asap.”

 

“On it.”

 

There was a beat of silence, the two just staring at each other until Chloe squealed once more, landing a solid four pecks to Beca’s cheek. She wiggled her butt – and Beca _so_ did not look – before making her way down the stairs from the small loft.

 

“See ya in the mornin’ babe!”

 

Beca groaned.

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the surprise-that's-not-really-a-surprise-but-it-kinda-just-surprised-me is that this turned into a Fake Dating/Relationship AU - which I hope isn't awful. I mean come on, who doesn't love a good 'let's pretend to date' Bechloe fic?


	5. Double Date Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter kinda ends at a dumb stop - but I'm a day late for uploading so I decided to just plop this here for the sake of plopping it. Been a long week, but on with the show! 
> 
> All Mistakes Are My Own.

“Beca, just let me -”

 

“Beale, I swear to God,” Beca swatted Chloe’s hands away from her navy button up – for the seventeenth time – and shot her a glare. She patted down her shirt momentarily, showing how fine it looked _without_ the redhead’s manhandling.

 

“See? Snazzy. I’m snazzy,” Beca insisted. She reached her hand up from the passenger seat, pulling down the mirror to double check her eye makeup. The brunette wiped a few times from under her bottom lashes, seeing little specks of black.

“Tom won’t know what hit him when we walk in.”

 

“You think?” Beca could hear the vulnerability in the other girl’s voice. Shaking her head, she turned to face Chloe, reaching over the console to place a hand on her upper arm.

 

“Chloe,” The redhead hummed, turning towards Beca.

 

“Everything’s going to be fine. We look hot.” She squeezed the girl’s arm, before giving it a firm pat, then she dropped her hand to rest on the console. Chloe nodded a few times, doubt still etched on her face, but nodding nonetheless.

 

“Come on Chlo, what’s that face?” Beca tilted her head playfully, wanting the senior to stop pouting like a baby. The redhead puffed once, crossing her arms. Such a child sometimes.

 

“That is not the face of a girl who has the best girlfriend on the planet.” The brunette said plainly, quirking a brow skywards.

 

“No, it’s not.” Beca shook her head no, agreeing with Chloe’s reply. She was setting up her ‘ let’s make Chloe feel better’ witty comment about how lucky she is to date Beca – even if it is fake – but the other girl had something else in mind.

 

“Because _you_ have the best girlfriend on the planet.” Beca narrowed her eyes.

 

“Touche.” Chloe giggled at her own twist to Beca’s words, snaking the keys out of the ignition. Beca could see her fingers playing with them for a moment, her nerves probably kicking in even more so than earlier.

 

“You ready?” Beca asked quietly, unlocking her door.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

The two exited at the same time, Beca coming around Chloe’s side to grasp her soft hand with her sweaty one.

///

“I’m gonna do it.”

 

“Don’t you dare Beca Mitchell.”

 

The two whispered at each other through smiles as they moved up to the front desk of the small diner. Beca had never been here before, it seemed ‘quaint’ – or whatever. It was a draw between retro style, and a regular old restaurant. Place was spiffy enough for lover-boy to make a reservation. The duo finally made it to the front, hand holding accompanied by large smiles.

 

“Hello and welcome to Maria’s, name?” Beca cleared her throat.

 

“Hi yes, reservation under Douche Fa-” A sharp elbow made contact with her ribs, a small amount of air coming out of her mouth. Beca really wanted to say it, and she almost – _almost_ did.

 

Even though she was basically _assaulted_ , she had the weird urge to laugh. But she stifled it by puffing her cheeks out.

 

“Under Tomson.” Chloe politely answered after she _rudely_ cut Beca off. Whoa wait. Tomson? The woman guided her finger along a book in front of her, before motioning them to the right.

 

“Yes of course, right this way.”

 

Beca and Chloe followed the woman, weaving through rows of tables and booths. The brunette leaned to her left so Chloe could hear her teasing whispers.

 

“Tom Tomson,” Beca squeezed the hand in her own, sending an amused grin towards her companion.

 

“You dated a guy called Tom Tomson?” Chloe bit her lip through her own grin, nodding once.

 

“How did I not know this.” Beca spotted the booth that douche-face sat at with a girl who resembled Chloe – like, a lot. This is all too much, it’s like this whole situation was pulled from a Hallmark romcom.

 

“Actually, it’s Tommy Tomson.”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Here’s your table ladies.” The two quickly shut their mouths into tight lipped smiles, Chloe scooting into the booth before Beca slid right in beside her. After Beca was settled, she ran through things to say in her head. Seeing the boy with – what was her name again, Tara? – made her confidence levels drop at a great speed. Tom was a frat boy, who graduated when Chloe was supposed to, so his whole appearance is really – she doesn’t even know – annoying? He didn’t grow out of that frat boy phase apparently because he’s sporting an ugly peach colored polo shirt, his hair containing more gel than actual hair. His whole person is just so annoying, there’s no other way to explain it.

 

Beca sent him a friendly smile.

 

Looking over to the girl and studying her, she really did look like Chloe. Her hair was a more artificial red, a bit darker than her co-captain’s, but red nonetheless. Her eyes weren’t as blue as Chloe’s, maybe a bit more on the greener side, but she looked like the senior a lot. Guess Tom misses a certain someone.

 

“Sorry that we’re kinda late,” Chloe started, unwrapping her napkin that held her silverware. She glanced at the brunette, winking before switching her gaze to the menu and plopping the cloth over her lap.

 

“This one over here takes forever in the bathroom.” Beca scoffed. Okay, if we’re being honest here, Chloe definitely takes way more time than she does in the bathroom. She takes the most time in the bathroom out of _all_ the Bellas – and that’s saying something.

 

“It’s not my fault that I don’t have natural beauty like you, Chlo. I need a little extra time.” Chloe turned in her seat, cooing gently at her friend before squeezing her knee. Beca wanted to play the part of ‘endearing girlfriend’ really well, so instead of going for her usual glare – she tilted her head with a small smile, followed by a shrug that oozed nonchalance. A clearing of someone’s throat – probably Tom’s because it made her ears actually _sigh_ – made them both whip their heads towards him. He gave an awkward smile, motioning to his left.

“Well, this is my girlfriend Tara. She’s actually starting her freshman year at Barden soon.” A freshman, oh my gosh. He’s dating an eighteen year old Chloe look alike.

 

Whoa wait – what did he just say? His girlfriend is starting at Barden. Beca widened her eyes, overlapping her fingers onto the table top.

 

“Long distance?” Chloe asked as if she could read Beca’s mind. Tom nodded, draping an arm around the other redhead.

 

“Yeah. We visit each other often though. She lives here.” Chloe and Beca both bobbed their heads in acknowledgment before going back to their menus. There was a short, nervous silence before douche-face spoke.

 

“So, how long has this been going on?” Beca looked up at him, examining his face for a moment. He seemed like he knew something they didn’t – or just like, he was judging them or something. It made Beca’s eyes narrow, before she slapped on her usual grin that she gives to people she doesn’t like.

 

They had talked briefly about little details on the drive there. But Beca’s brain was shouting at her with a million different answers to the very simple question. So, she waited for Chloe to reply instead.

 

“About three months now, right?” She turned to Beca then, as if she was asking for clarification – but it was just a piece of dialogue for Tom to hear. This is weird.

 

“Mhm.” Beca begins to chew on the inside of her cheek, the nerves finally setting in her stomach. Before they arrived at the booth, they had been little butterflies in her chest – but now she sort of feels like she’s gonna pull an Aubrey and toss cookies all over poor Tara here. But if she’s fair, Tara looks about as nervous as she does. So the brunette gives the girl a certain look of comfort, a nonverbal ‘same’ of some sorts. The green-eyed girl nodded once at Beca before they both went back into weird-panic-nervous-why-did-I-agree-to-this mode.

 

Tom smiled, well more like he grimaced before grasping his own menu.

 

“You gonna get the usual, Chloe?” Beca’s eyes snapped to the ex-frat-boy, her stare going deathly hard with every passing second after he said _that_. Maybe he specifically picked this place because he had come here with Chloe when they were dating. No yeah – he definitely did that, there’s no doubt about it because the look the redhead gave him, more like the look two redheads gave him – were similar to the one Beca was sporting. But Beca was kind of amused – pissed off yes – but really amused.

 

Chloe was the one who snapped out of it first, clearing her throat before muttering something about how ‘she doesn’t remember her usual’, before side glancing at Beca.

 

“What are you getting, babe?” Flushing upon the pet name, she sputtered at the sudden change. Shifting on the ugly red leather seat, the brunette shrugged before pointing at her menu.

 

“Maybe like, a burger or something?” Chloe let out an airy chuckle before leaning into Beca’s side, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her whisper was quiet, but loud enough for Tom to hear.

 

“Do you want to get something to share?” And really, it was the most innocent question Beca’s ever heard – but the tone and volume of the girl’s voice made her chest constrict. Letting out a few vowel sounds, she nodded, successfully getting out a shaky ‘okay’. The redhead squeezed her shoulder before slipping her own menu between them, Beca placing hers back down.

 

“Hey guys I’m Stacie and I’ll be your server today. Our specials this evening are – WHAT!” Beca’s back stood straight as she tensed. For fuck’s sake, could this actually be happening right now? Seriously? She could feel Chloe go as still as stone beside her, the pair across from them seeming confused but not tense like herself.

 

“Captains, what are you doing here?” Beca looked at the redhead to her left before directing her gaze to the leggy brunette – who was also their _waitress_. But before Beca could just start spilling the beans because this plan is totally foiled, Tom spoke up.

 

“We’re on a double date. Do you guys know each other?” He said as his eyes danced from Chloe, to Beca, to Stacie. The DJ stifled a scowl that would have been aimed at Tom, and instead gave Stacie a small smile. Ducking her head and dipping her line of vision, she shrugged at the other Bella.

 

“Surprise.”

 

In all honesty, Beca had no idea that Stacie worked here, and she had no idea what to do. They’d have to keep the charade up for douche-face, but Stacie butting in really makes everything a whole lot more complicated.

 

“Wait, you two – you guys,” The tall girl pointed her pen at Chloe and then at Beca rapidly, furrowing her brows. Beca nodded briefly, side glancing at the redhead beside her.

 

“Since when did you start working here Stace?” Chloe asked a bit too chipper. Stacie scoffed, wagging a finger at the duo.

 

“Uh uh, nope. I get to ask the questions,” Beca rolled her eyes. Because _of course_ Stacie worked here, of course something like this would happen. Murphy’s law.

 

“You guys are finally a thing, or did I hit my head and I’m imagining this whole thing?” Beca bobbed her head again, deciding she should answer.

 

“Yeah we uh – we just didn’t want to make it a big deal or anything,” Stacie smirked at the other brunette, clicking her pen a few times – and it was totally mocking Beca. Each click becoming more and more smug. Fucking Stacie of all people.

 

“This is a huge deal, Shortie. I didn’t even know you played for the same team.” Beca’s cheeks flushed as she glared at her friend.

 

“Well, you _do_ wear a lot of flannels – and you check Chloe out all the time during -”

 

“Stacie I will make you run extra laps for the next two weeks.” With a raise of her hands, she shook her head in surrender at the shorter girl. She took their orders, but that twinkle in her eye threw Beca off. She was plotting something – and when Stacie Conrad schemes, it never turns out well.

 

Her shoulder was tapped lightly, Chloe’s bright eyes on her as soon as she turned to face the girl.

 

“Could you let me out?” Beca hurried down the seat, giving Chloe a hand out of the booth. Her palm was somehow still so soft, and hers was _still_ so clammy. The redhead gracefully walked towards the bathroom, leaving Beca there with douche and Tara. She was about to wallow in just how much she hates being left alone with people she hardly knew until she noticed Chloe’s fierce stare burning into her skin from across the way. Beca blinked.

 

Okay so she’s waving her over, and her eyes are widening in that way that means she’s about to break something, or break down. Neither are good. So Beca hobbles up from the booth, patting her shirt down before excusing herself to take a business call. She’d always wanted to use that excuse.

 


	6. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness me - hey there. 
> 
> First and foremost, wow I am so sorry for this unexpected wait. I have been super duper busy with school work, and stress is literally up to my chin since summer ended. But here is Chapter 6 for those of you who DO read my garbage. 
> 
> Writer's block is a bitch. Don't know how I feel about this chapter. But, oh well.
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on tumblr for updates or to say hi, or to send asks for anything - @tonerforbhloe and also @gayderade 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh my God, oh my god, oh my God,”

 

“Chloe, chill out – it’s fine,” Chloe halted her pacing, spinning around to point a finger at her co-captain.

 

“It is not fine Beca!” Beca’s lips parted as she tried to think of something to say.

 

See, she’s witnessed numerous Chloe Beale freak-outs before, and yeah I guess telling her to ‘chill out’ isn’t the best thing she could do – but Beca’s never been one to comfort people. It’s not that she doesn’t want to, it’s that she’s really bad at it when she tries.

 

And the smell of bleach mixed with the general public bathroom stench isn’t all too comforting.

 

All she could really do was watch the taller girl pace and mutter ‘oh my God’ over and over again. She sighed, scratching at her scalp lightly.

 

“There’s twenty two texts from the Bellas Bec. Twenty two!” The brunette leaned on the counter top, nodding silently. She couldn’t help but to feel kind of – guilty or something? But she shook that feeling off.

 

“It can’t be that bad.” And within the few seconds she got those words out, the pink phone was shoved in her face, followed by an aggressive ‘look for yourself’.

She grabbed the phone, beginning to swipe through the group chat labeled, ‘Barden Bitchez’.

 

**Fat Amy[2:40** **PM** **]** _I’m just saying, if we include a little stripping into the choreo we could draw in a whole other crowd_

 

**Beca[3:02** **PM** **]** _Yeah… I don’t think so Aims._

 

**Stacie[7:20** **PM** **]** _Omg, guys. Bechloe is a go, I repeat, Bechloe is a go!_

 

**C.R[7:24** **PM** **]** _What?? No way, you’re shitting us right?_

 

**Emily[7:25** **PM** **]** _What’s_ _a_ _‘Bechloe’ again?_

 

**Fat Amy[7:25** **PM** **]** _Bechloe_ _is when two captains get their pitch on_

 

**Emily[7:26** **PM** **]** _Wait so, Aubrey and Chloe are???_

 

**Fat Amy[7:27** **PM** **]** _No offen_ _s_ _e, but .. Legacy, you are the dumbest person alive._

 

**Stacie[7:30PM]** _This is not a DRILL! They are on a double date with Chloe’s one ex, the one who was a total aca-dickwipe_

 

**Aubrey[7:30PM]** _Have they finally gotten their heads out of their asses? What did I miss?_

 

**Emily[7:31PM]** _Wait so, will someone tell me what Bechloe is :-(_

 

God, the Bellas could be so weird sometimes. Beca couldn’t help but snigger as she continued to scroll through the texts.

 

“Beca!” The brunette was somewhat dazed from the texts, so she let out a little hum of acknowledgment.

 

“This isn’t funny!”

 

“It’s a little funny.” Chloe let out a loud groan.

**Stacie[7:31PM]** _Bechloe = Beca + Chloe. It’s simple math_

 

**Emily[7:31PM]** _I don’t remember learning that_

 

**Lily[7:32PM]** _555 – 378 – 9447_

 

**Fat Amy[7:33PM]** _What’s that number for?_

 

**Lily[7:32PM]** _:)_

 

**Aubrey[7:32PM]** _I’m in a meeting,_ _so I can’t talk much. So she’s on a double date with Tom_ _and_ _the hobbit’_ _s_ _her plus one?_

 

**Stacie[7:33PM]** _Bingo_

 

Beca huffed, handing the redhead her phone back before crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“I am not a hobbit.” She muttered under her breath. Chloe slid her phone back into her pocket, taking a break from all the pacing. Thank God, because it was making Beca’s head spin.

 

“What are we gonna do?” Beca shrugged in reply. What can they do? She wants to help Chloe, and she wants Tom to feel inferior – cause he is. But the biggest gossip she’s ever known – the one and only Stacie Conrad everybody – just had to send that message in the group chat.

 

The brunette began to tap out a beat onto the sink counter in thought.

 

“Well,” She began.

 

“Doesn’t this mean a lot to you? I mean – I like Tom about as much as I like crocs, but if you don’t want to continue,” Beca drawled out her sentence allowing the redhead to infer the rest.

 

Chloe let out a sad chuckle, shaking her head. Beca watched as the girl gnawed at her lip and she just wanted to poke it, to stop her from doing that. It makes her anxious whenever Chloe did that, you wouldn’t believe the amount of times she’s broken the skin there and needed Beca to pick up a special type of lip balm for it to heal.

 

 

“You know, I kinda wanna kidnap Tara.” Beca raised a questioning and slightly amused eyebrow at her.

 

“When Tom and I dated, he always seemed like such a charmer. Good looks, funny, totes the whole package,” The brunette grimaced. She hardly found Tom any of the above, but she kept her comments to herself.

 

“But once you hit the six month mark, he becomes distant. Then a week after that, you catch him with another freshman.” Beca clenches her fist at her side as Chloe inhaled shakily.

 

She snagged a brown paper towel, those bright blue eyes focusing on something behind Beca. When Chloe doesn’t give eye contact, you know she’s thinking really hard about something. Beca swallowed the lump in her throat thickly.

 

“Jamie Pierce.”

 

“What?”

 

“I found him with Jamie Pierce, she was at Bellas’ tryouts one year.” Chloe’s fingers fidgeted with the piece of paper, folding it into a smaller square as if just to do something with her hands. Beca hated to see her like this, absolutely hated it.

 

“Yeah, I – I walked into his room with a belated six month anniversary gift and,” Chloe shrugged, giving Beca a sad smile.

 

“And then it was over.” The redhead turned back to the mirror over the sinks, setting down the folded paper towel onto the granite. Those ocean eyes scanned over herself in the mirror.

 

Beca was on fire.

 

Tom is about 5’10. Beca is a solid 5’2. But she’s given him one of her famous left hooks before – though they’ve been retired for a few years – she could give him a throwback tour. And right now, she’s itching to hurt him. Or maybe try and save Tara too, either is okay.

 

A small silence floated by before the redhead began to wash her hands.

 

“We have to stop this before we get in too deep.” Chloe said distractedly. Beca shook her head with a sigh.

 

“We’re already in pretty deep, Chlo.” Truth was, they were in pretty friggin’ deep. Stacie’s sent texts to everyone, they might as well continue through with the plan. The only thing holding Beca back from doing just that was the thought of Chloe being uncomfortable.

 

Beca doesn’t mind what happens.

 

She wants Chloe to be okay, and she wants her to be happy so it doesn’t matter. Beca sighed.

 

“So what would you like to do?” Beca asked. Chloe swatted her hands against the sink a few times before rubbing the paper towel against her palms. She shrugged. The redhead stared at Beca for a moment, nodding slowly.

 

“Let’s come clean, go back to normal.” And as the DJ searched those cerulean eyes, she couldn’t exactly pin point the emotions the normally bouncy redhead was feeling. Deciphering what was running through the other girl’s mind was similar to finding your way through a maze without legs. Seemingly impossible.

 

Beca parted her lips a few times, snaking her tongue out to moisten them before patting her thighs. She motioned behind her.

 

“After you.”

 

As the girls exited the clean bathroom – Beca was pleasantly surprised by how well she could see her reflection in the counter top – they quickly scanned the area until their eyes landed on the other half of this double date.

 

Beca furrowed her brows.

 

Where the hell did Tom go? He just left Tara sitting at the booth by herself, what a douche.

 

“I see you two didn’t get far.” Angling her head to the side, said douche was giving her a cross between a smirk, and a grimace. A sharp exhale came out of her nose before she bit her teeth together. It’s like he wasn’t even really trying to hide the fact that he was very much so – homophobic.

 

 

“Sorry, Beca needed some - “ There was a pause from the redhead, Beca being quick to finish her sentence.

 

“Chapstick! I needed some – chapstick, yeah.” Her eyes might’ve been too wide when she said that, but the man-baby in a poloshirt didn’t seem to question it. Thank God Chloe wasn’t still with Tom – it may have just killed her.

 

Back in her first few years of college, Tom was never really an issue. She wasn’t as close to Chloe as she is now, but anyone in the group could see just how awful of a boyfriend Tom was to the senior.

 

And Beca very much so preferred the women role models in her life over her male role models.   
  
Tom reminded her of her male role models. And she can’t really imagine what it’d be like if Chloe was with Tom now, she just _knows_ it’d be hell.

 

“Tara and I need to head out, sorry to cut the night short.” The food didn’t even come yet – what a gentleman.

 

Beca resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but also focused on Chloe. Weren’t they just going to tell them that the whole thing was a spoof and that it was off anyways? Will they have to keep going with this thing? There were so many questions going through the brunette’s head at that moment as she waved goodbye towards the couple. But mainly just for Tara.

 

“What now?” She mumbled without much confidence, watching the two leave the restaurant – Tara actually holding the door open for _him_.

 

She heard the girl beside her let out a sigh before grabbing her forearm, and pulling Beca back to their booth.

 

“Let’s just eat our food.”

 

“I _am_ pretty hungry.”

 

 

 


End file.
